


Rewrite the Stars

by JamieS1025



Series: Welcome to the Circus [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Circus, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: You know I want you,It’s not a secret I try to hide,You know you want me,So don’t keep saying your hands are tied.





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordanash857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanash857/gifts).



> Inspired by "The Greatest Showman". The Rewrite the Stars scene with our favorite two lovebirds. Also, some of Yuuri's past. 
> 
> Here is a link to the specific scene:   
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwYRqbUn7zg

Yuuri stares up at the theater in front of him, bright lights blinding him. Crowds of upper-class men and women move around him, arm in arm, toward the front doors. Laughter can be heard around him and although he cannot say it is towards him, it causes him to suck in a calming breath. He brushes down the front of his suit in an anxious habit and squares his shoulders as he moves forward toward the ticket booth. Silently he thanks Phichit for dressing him as the man in the window meets him with a sweeping gaze and greets him.

“I believe Mr. Nikiforov has left a ticket for me; Yuuri Katsuki”.  

The man behind the counter gives him a funny look but turns to look through his ticket holds. As expected he produces a ticket from the pile and hands it out through the window. Yuuri notices that two tickets are held in his hand.

“I’m sorry, there must be a mistake. There is only supposed to be one ticket”.

“No, there should be two,” a voice murmurs from the side and Yuuri turns to see Viktor standing there with a shy smile. Viktor takes the tickets from the disinterested man behind the counter and returns his attention to Yuuri, who does not appear pleased. “I didn’t think you would come if you knew I would be here”.

“Which is correct. I should go,” Yuuri retorts and tries to make for the exit. Viktor steps in front of him and grips both of his biceps to stop him. Yuuri is forced to meet eyes with the man in front of him.

“Please Yuuri, stay. I know I made a mistake, but please just let me try to make it up to you. If nothing, just enjoy the performance with me. Please?”

Viktor is practically begging, hands squeezing the strong muscles of Yuuri’s upper arms. Viktor adds another _please_ for good measure and Yuuri can feel his chest constrict uncomfortably at the sight, breaking his decision with a small nod. The smile that spreads across Viktor’s face could light the whole building for the night.

Like the gentleman he was raised to be, Viktor offers his arm for Yuuri to take and motions for them to ascend the staircase. Yuuri hesitates, glancing around at the happy looking couples around him. For once, Yuuri just wants to be happy too, and against his better judgment, links arms with the silver-haired man. He cannot help the small smile that graces his lips. Together they start up the staircase to the large theater.

“Viktor?” A voice calls from above. Viktor raises his eyes to meet the surprised stares of his parents standing toward the top of the staircase. Viktor notices that his godparent’s, Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya, are also among the group. He internally curses his bad luck.  

The hold on Yuuri’s arm tightens as they approach the group. “Mother, Father, nice to see you this evening. Let me introduce my date, Yuuri Katsuki”.

Viktor’s mother gasps at the introduction and his father’s face scrunches in immediate distaste. Yakov and Lilia make no comment of the introduction, but it was not necessary for them too as Viktor’s father begins his rant.

“Viktor, what are you doing? How foolish can you be to come here with someone like _that_. Do you have no shame? Honestly, you are so disappointing. Come dear, let’s take our seats” Viktor’s father leaves no room was disagreement as he ushers his wife toward their balcony seats.

“I have to go,” Yuuri states as he pulls his arm from Viktor’s grasp. He should have known better than to come, but now that he has been thoroughly embarrassed in the middle of the theater, he is certain it is time to leave. Viktor tries to stop him as he turns to the descend the stairs, but misses catching his arm and Yuuri does not stop for the calls of his name.

“Let him go, Vitya,” Yakov gruff voice catches him from chasing after. Lilia shares a brief look with her husband before she leaves for her own seat. Yakov then turns and starts to descend the stairs, hands deep in his coat pocket. “Come with me”. He does not wait for Viktor to acknowledge the request.

Yakov exits the theater into the brisk night air and leads them off to the side, leaning against the brick wall as he pulls a cigarette from his smoking case. He is not surprised to see Viktor standing at his side, looking around the street for his companion. “He is surely gone by now Vitya, but please, do tell me where you managed to pick him up. Not the usual piece you have draped all over your arm”.

“Do not speak about him like that. You know nothing about him” Viktor snaps.

Yakov huffs a dry laugh and takes a long drag, exhaling the smoke slowly. “No, I suppose I do not. Lilia, however, seems to have a different impression of the young man”.

The comment surprises Viktor as he does not remember Lilia uttering a sound, but he turns his curiosity to Yakov whom merely shrugs. The older man pushes off the wall and smashes his cigarette under his foot. “Listen to me, Vitya. Your father will never accept anything you ever do in your life. He was never built to love you. Do not let him decide who you are, because whoever that is, your family will love you”.

Yakov briefly rests a hand on Viktor’s shoulder and leaves to reenter the theater. Viktor watches him go with the familiar aching in his chest and one thought on his mind.

_Yuuri…_

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Yuuri returns to the Circus building he immediately starts shredding the uncomfortable suit Phichit had dressed him in, trading such items for his practice clothes of tight black leggings and an oversized t-shirt. The building is silent as he moves through to the main rings, the rest of the troop partaking in a fun night of drinking, and for once Yuuri was thankful for the quiet. He moves over to the music machine and starts up a song he has been practicing lately before taking a stance in the middle of the ring.

The instant calming effect of practice does wonders for Yuuri’s anxiety, and as the music starts to play he is immediately lost in the song. His body moves gracefully around the ring as if he was born to ballet. The second half of the performance requires a simple leap into a spin, a move that has been practiced a million times, but Yuuri catches himself stepping out of the jump a minute too soon as silver catches his peripheral vision. He stops himself from face-planting the ground and turns himself in the direction of silver to see Viktor’s familiar face watching him.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have somewhere more important to be?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and trying his best to appear bored.

“I didn’t know you knew ballet,” Viktor responds, catching Yuuri off guard.

“There is a lot about me you don’t know,” Yuuri huffs, suddenly reminded of how unimportant his life is supposed to be to the upper class. The thought makes him bitter.

Viktor moves to enter the ring and approach Yuuri, but the younger man moves out of the way to grab his hand wraps. If he cannot practice on the ground, maybe he can practice in the air. He sits down to expertly wrap his hands on the bleachers, only glancing up to see that Viktor has followed him. Clearly, the silver-haired man wants his attention so Yuuri purposely refuses to give it.

Viktor is not deterred and leans in closer, resting a knee on the bottom bleacher to look up at Yuuri. “They are small minded people, Yuuri”.

Viktor reaches out toward one of Yuuri’s hands, but the young man pulls away with a look of annoyance.

“Why do you care what they think anyway?” Viktor tries again.

“Why do you?” Yuuri snaps. After all, Viktor was the first person to recognize how people would portray their relationship. Yuuri wonders when he became such a bitter, spiteful person and forces himself to take a deep breath. “It’s not just them. You’ve never had someone look at you the way your parents looked at me. How everyone would look at us, Viktor.”

“I can live with that,” Viktor murmurs.

Yuuri tugs the last wrap into place and stands to side-step Viktor. “I can’t. I did it once before and nearly died. I can afford to be that foolish again”.

Yuuri walks over to the edge of the ring and unwinds the rope he will need to lift him. He gathers the thick ropes and enters the middle of the main circle. Viktor has only moved around to sit on the bench, tracking him with blue eyes.

“What happened to you?” Viktor asks softly, so softly that Yuuri almost misses it. He thinks that maybe he can pass it off as being unheard until Viktor continues, “I want to understand you. I want to know you”.

Yuuri sighs and drops the rope. Against his better judgment, he walks back to where Viktor is sitting and takes a seat next to him, drawing his knees up to his chest.

“When I turned 18, my parents used all their resources to send me over here from Japan. I was offered a once in a lifetime opportunity to join a ballet company here and I was easily the best,” Yuuri chances a small glance at Viktor only to find the said man staring at him with one eyebrow raised in question. “Shut up. That’s not being conceited when it’s true. But it doesn’t really matter anyway. I fell in love with the stagehand, a young Irish man that had immigrated over here. I thought he loved me in return, but I suppose that was only conditional to the fact of no one finding out. We were caught one day and when the rest of the troop found out, I was ridiculed and threw out. They left me in the street with nothing to my name and the man I loved walked right out of my life to save his job. I probably would have starved to death if Phichit hadn’t walked by one day and picked me up from the street. I’m only here because of him”.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor murmurs for a lack of nothing else to say. He reaches over to intertwine one hand with Yuuri, who allows him too. Viktor catches Yuuri staring at him and meets his gaze, the two locked together without words. Yuuri breaks eye contact suddenly and loses Viktor’s hand as he stands.

“It wasn’t your fault, so don’t be sorry, but that is why this can’t be. I can’t lose everything again when you get tired of me,” Yuuri states matter-of-factly. He does not give Viktor a catch to respond as he moved back into the middle ring to gather his ropes back into his hands.

Viktor does not follow and instead moves over to the music machine. “You were dancing to one of my songs earlier. I recognized it,” He starts, playing with the machine. Music starts, but the song has changed. “This, however, is by far my favorite”.

Yuuri immediately recognizes the song and decides not to tell Viktor that it is his favorite as well.

“You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide. You know you want me, so don’t keep saying your hands are tied,” Viktor sings the familiar lyrics as he approaches Yuuri in the center ring. Yuuri attempts to back away, but Viktor follows, forcing Yuuri to turn around and walk away. Viktor catches him by the hips and spins him around to face him. They circle each other in the ring, forcing Yuuri to switch hands on the rope and duck under one of Viktor’s arms to escape. However, Viktor sees the move coming and grabs onto the rope, tugging Yuuri back to him.

Using the moment of surprise to his advantage, Viktor caresses Yuuri’s cheekbone before grabbing his hand and twirling Yuuri around. Viktor is caught off guard as Yuuri smiles at him and releases the rope in his grasp, allowing Yuuri to regain control of it. Yuuri leans in close to Viktor as he twists the rope around his wrist. Viktor leans in to meet him, but before they can touch, Yuuri tugs the rope in his hand and is lifted into the air. Viktor can only watch in shock, scanning the bright lights above.

Yuuri drops down in the spotlight, dangling from his biceps on a large metal circle. His legs are gracefully walking his way down as the circle lowers to the main stage. “You think it’s easy. You think I don’t want to run to you, but there are mountains. They’re doors that we can’t walk through,” Yuuri continues the song just as his feet touch the ground.

Viktor approaches Yuuri, coming face to face. He touches Yuuri’s hands and together they raise them in a circular motion around the metal ring, and then Yuuri drops his to swing the circle around Viktor, catching it with his other hand to bring it around to sit on it. Viktor holds the circle steady as Yuuri lays on it, holding himself with strong muscles, and then releases him to spin gently as the song continues.

“I know you’re wondering why, because we’re able to be just you and me, within these walls”.

Yuuri uses his strength to pull himself up and causes the circle to spin faster. Viktor steps in to grab ahold of the metal and Yuuri uses it has his opportunity to flip himself upside down, wrapping strong legs around the rope holding the metal circle. The shift in weight causes the ring to begin rising and Viktor holds on, allowing it to lift him into the air briefly before he loses his grip and falls back to the ground below, unharmed.

Viktor stands to look up at the sky, but the blinding lights make it hard to see anything.

“No one can rewrite the stars, how can you say you’ll be mine,” Yuuri sings just as he grabs onto another rope and jumps, swings gracefully from the skyline. He almost hits Viktor below, but the other hops out of the way the first time, but as gravity pulls Yuuri back down the second time, he runs directly into Viktor. The silver-haired man grabs on and together they roll across the floor.

When they come to a stop, Yuuri is straddling Viktor’s hips. He tugs the rope to give way and leans down close to caress on Viktor’s face. “I’m not the one you were meant to find,” He sings and grabs onto the rope just as it pulls him off Viktor and back into the sky. Viktor catches the tail end of the rope and is lifted back onto his feet.

Yuuri wraps himself around the rope, using his skills to secure himself enough to let go and twirl back down to the ground, back into Viktor’s awaiting arms.

Viktor releases him to his feet and twirls him around, taking hold of the rope this time. “All I want is to fly with you,” Viktor sings and grabs ahold of Yuuri just at the rope lifts him into the air and pulls them both up.

“All I want is to fall, with you” Yuuri continues and Viktor releases him mid-air to catch him by his hand, allowing him to dangle below him and pull them both back to the ground.

Once on the ground, Yuuri reaches up to grab the rope and tugs one free. He takes off and jumps in one direction, which causes Viktor to be pulled in the other direction. As fate has it, they meet back in the middle spinning around the circle together. Viktor’s feet hit the ground first and it causes Yuuri to be raised further in the air, circling the main ring gracefully.

Viktor cannot wait for him to land and makes his way up the side of the stage. He scales the side, looking for an opening. He stands on the railing watching as Yuuri circles the ring beautifully. He waits for the perfect moment to jump, grabbing onto the rope and Yuuri, allowing them both to float gently down to the ground.

Standing face to face, mere centimeters between them, Yuuri remembers all the reason that Viktor will never be his. He reaches up with both hands to frame Viktor’s face, singing the last lyrics of the song to him in a low voice. “You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide, but I can’t have you. We’re bound to break, and my hands are tied”.

He places a gentle kiss, a brushing of lips, against Viktor’s and pulls back, extracting himself from the other man. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do this with you”.

Yuuri turns and exits the stage quickly. Viktor is left standing alone in the main ring, bright lights shining down on him, and the familiar ache in his chest.


End file.
